


The World Won't Save Itself

by IShipMyFriendsSometimes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action/Adventure, Akaashi Is Just Homicidal, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, BAMF Everybody, BAMF Kyoutani, BAMF Nishinoya, F/F, Fight Scenes, Fighting, Gay, Homicidal Maniacs, Human Experimentation, Iwaizumi and Noya family, Iwaizumi is Noya's dad, M/M, Mutant Powers, Oikawa Is Insane, Oops, Possible smut, Secret Bases, Superheroes, Yachi and Kyoutani sibling bonds, attempted slow burn, justice league?, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-06-01 00:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15130652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IShipMyFriendsSometimes/pseuds/IShipMyFriendsSometimes
Summary: Peacemaker, Absolute Justice, Tough Luck, and Black Cat founded the International League of Heroes. And recently, they've been a little busy with recent crime syndicates and a few choice people. That doesn't mean they're still not some of the greatest heroes ever. At least, according to Nishinoya Yuu, ward of Daichi Sawamura. When the ILH goes to check out an abandoned facility, they find some very interesting people who very quickly get them caught up in some weird stuff. Homicidal Maniacs, theives and- Did that guy just flirt with Absolute Justice?!ORThe one where I made a Haikyuu!! Superhero AU and then remembered I'm bad at summaries.





	1. Oikawa...?

Iwaizumi flies down the dark elevator shaft, prying open the door on the bottom. The room is small, a little bit of light there. Flying through, he sees another tightly shut door on the other side. Of course all the high clearance stuff would be on the bottom floor. Landing on the ground, he inspects the door. High grade titanium, easily bendable for him. He grabs the sides of the doors and pulls, prying them open much like he did the elevator. As soon as he opens it a crack, his nose is assaulted with the smell of mold, iron and decay. He cringes, wishing his sense of smell wasn’t so strong. Pulling it all the way open, he steps into the next room. Why was he here? Well, that’s simple. This was a newly abandoned research center that was believed to be housing dangerous chemicals and possible prisoners. That’s why Tough Luck organized the ILH (International League of Heroes) to go check it out.

This (actually well lit, thank god) room looked like your regular old receptionist office. With a brown mahogany desk, soft-looking grayish waiting chairs, the works. There was nothing else here, so why the smell? Why the clearance? Iwaizumi furrows his brows and walks behind the desk. He moves the rolling chair back and takes a seat. The blueprint said this was the lowest room, but why would it smell like this? Spinning the chair around, he spots a small lever to his left. He shrugs and pulls it, wondering what will happen. A ramp opens up that wasn’t there before, and-- this definitely wasn’t on the blueprints. Looking into it gave him a bad feeling. Like ice hardening in his chest, he dreaded what he might find. Well, before he goes he might as well tell the team.

“This is Absolute Justice. I found a hidden ramp at the bottom of the facility, requesting backup?” He presses the button on his comm link, but no one answers. It was probably just Peacemaker or Escape got distracted talking to someone since they usually manned the communication station. Or, it was because he was far underground. If he had to estimate, it would be about one-hundred feet underground, if not more. He lost track after 63 ft, his sensors stopped working. Something strange was going on here, besides the usual illegal stuff. He gets up the seat and begins his descent. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t curious. As he heads down the ramp, the smell intensifies. It gets darker as he descends, only as few dim lights helping to light the path. To what exactly, he wasn’t sure. The white cement is stained with dark red and green liquids, unknown to him what exactly it was. If he were to guess by the smell, it was blood. The floor leveled out to a straight hallway. His gut twists in anxiety, but he pushes through. He needs to know what they were doing here. That was his mission.

He walks by a few empty cells, some had things in them. Not alive things, by the smell of them, but he was never one to be weak in the stomach. He has to find out what’s at the end. Now, more than ever. He reaches the end of the hallway, making out one high security vault made out of… was that Hellepedrom Hydroxide? HH was used to make weaker mutants powerless should it be near them. The more powerful mutants could push past it, but Iwaizumi could handle one weaker mutant. It also didn’t affect Iwaizumi, he was an alien after all, but it affected a lot of people back at the tower, even just minimally. The cell was labelled #1468, but something seemed off. There was bright light pouring out from under the door, this was the only place where he’d seen such light. Well, there was no turning back now. Taking a deep breath, he punches the key card/code machine. He then pries open the vault door, revealing a small cell with a single prisoner.

This was the only alive being he’s encountered inside the entire base. He steps so he’s a foot away from the cell, facing sideways just in case someone comes up behind him. He still doesn’t trust his back in a place like this. Looking to his left, he sees the prisoner is sitting with the legs crossed on the floor, their head bowed so he couldn’t see their face. The floor in here is the dirtiest floor yet, being bright red, like the color of dried blood. The prisoner has dirt in their hair as well as dried blood, and they are almost abnormally thin. They begin to laugh, a broken raspy sound falling out of his lips. Iwaizumi frowns at the unnerving happiness of such action, he does also realize that he’s probably seen as a savior. Maybe that’s it. He does recognize the laugh as male, and knows he’s right when the figure lifts his head to meet Iwaizumi’s green eyes with his own honey brown ones. Iwaizumi gets a glimpse of madness and insanity, before it’s masked with a cocky look. The laughing stops, and a smirk forms on his graceful but dirty features. His eyes quickly flash a glowing purple. Did he imagine that? No, but it was so quick, anyone else would’ve missed it.

“Someone’s finally come to rescue me, eh?” His voice also comes out as raspy and broken from disuse. There probably wasn’t anybody at all to talk to in a cell like this. Iwaizumi quickly realizes that he’s frozen from the nose down when he tries to move his mouth to reply. “Don’t look at me like that, I’m just having a little fun before I leave, Absolute Justice. Or would you rather I call you Iwaizumi Hajime?” Iwaizumi’s sure his eyebrows furrow in confusion. How could this prisoner possibly know something like that? He hadn’t told anyone else. The prisoner did look oddly familiar, maybe he knew him from college or something? Iwaizumi fights the force holding him still and manages to get out a few words.

“How could someone like you possibly know that?” He narrows his eyes at the prisoner who stands up. His eyes glow purple again, and he bends open the bars wide enough to walk through before walking towards Iwaizumi on what looks to be not the strongest legs. He’s wobbling, but manages to hide it very well by looking confident and walking with grace and poise.

“They tried to train me to take out the team, Iwa-chan.” He whispers in Iwaizumi’s ear, the hot air making him shiver. He walks around Iwaizumi until they’re almost nose to nose, and Iwaizumi feels his face heat up. Probably since he’s in the cold basement, one hundred feet underground. “Starting with you.” He leans in on every word, like an emphasis on them, until he’s close enough that Iwaizumi can feel his breath on his lips. His face gets warmer if possible.

“Get away from me.” Iwaizumi growls out, rather softly. It’s getting harder for him to fight against the force holding him.

“Oh believe me, I will. I just have a little gift to give you as a thank you for releasing me.” Iwaizumi’s eyes widen as the prisoner kisses him softly, his cracked lips moving against Iwaizumi’s still ones. The man pulls away after a moment and meets Iwaizumi’s eyes again. He catches a glimpse of an unreadable emotion before it goes back to guarded, masked with cockiness. Iwaizumi has so many questions that he can’t get out. The main ones being Who was this man, and why? The man smirks and begins to walk away before turning around like he realized he had forgotten something. Iwaizumi then realizes he had said those questions out loud.

“You don’t remember me? That really hurts, Iwa-chan.” The man pouts and it’s familiar. Where had he seen that before…? “I guess I’ll have to give you new memories of me to replace the old ones.” His smirk grows downright predatory, and Iwaizumi shivers again. “You can call me Oikawa for now. If you’re considering looking me up, don’t bother. I could be lying after all.” He continues, and his eyes sparkle, and Iwaizumi frowns. Well, tries to. “Don’t worry about the frozeness, that’ll go away in a bit. I’ll see you later, Iwa-chan.” And that bastard fucking winks, before disappearing down the hallway Iwaizumi had come from. What the hell had just happened?! Who the hell was he? Why would he do that? Questions race through Iwaizumi’s head, and he ponders them for what feels like hours before help shows up in the form of the two mutants. He falls out of being frozen soon enough, collapsing onto the ground before standing back up slowly. He faces the entrance, just in time to see said mutants.

“Absolute Justice!” Escape gasps rather loudly, his orange hair bright in the light of the cell. He was a rather small guy, but his loudness and jumps more than made up for it. He crinkles his nose at the smell in the cell and his eyes land on Iwazumi’s knees and hands. Iwaizumi realizes some of the blood on the ground had gotten on him when he fell a second ago. It apparently wasn’t as dry as he thought. Escape then talks faster, his nervousness showing. “Are you okay? Are you bleeding? Or did you encounter someone in here and then you killed them and then the blood got over you-- no wait, that would need a body and I don’t really see one, or you--”

“Escape.” Frostbite sighs. “Calm down.” He turns to Iwaizumi, his cowlick moving with the motion. They were basically opposites in most ways, Escape being loud and hyper, with Frostbite being quiet and reserved. Escape’s superspeed made him talk abnormally fast at times. They still got along pretty well, well, as far as Iwaizumi could tell. That’s why Peacemaker and Tough Luck always paired them together. “Can you fly back to the ship yourself, or do you need assistance?” He asks quietly, peering at the blood.

“I think I can fly back myself.” Iwaizumi answers, looking from Escape to Frostbite. “I’m not injured. Did you two by any chance see a guy on you way in? Tall, brown hair, dirty?” _Attractive?_ His brain adds, and he ignores it. Frostbite shakes his head, his black hair moving with the motion. Escape shakes his head as well, carefully regulating his voice so he doesn’t go too fast.

“No, we didn’t see anyone.” He replies, looking puzzled. “Why?” Frostbite looks curious as well, although he does not voice his curiosity, Iwaizumi sighs. He’d have to give them an answer sooner or later, but he might as well do it when they got back to the tower.

“It’s-- A long story. I’d rather not tell it multiple times.” Iwaizumi shrugs. Frostbite nods.

“I understand. You could share it at the meeting.” He says awkwardly, shifting his weight. Escape nods a bunch of times, almost violently, it was that fast.

“Yeah!” Escape shouts. “We can get out of this freaky basement now.” He says, something close to fear present on his face. Frostbite makes a noise of agreement, and Iwaizumi agrees as well, with a silent nod. They head out of the area, Escape running way ahead of them to get out. They walk up the ramp and make it to the weird office and elevator shaft. Escape runs out from behind the desk, and begins running up the walls of the elevator shaft. Frostbite shrugs and follows him to the elevator shaft and generates ice to help him up. Iwaizumi himself just flies. They fly/use ice/run through the rest of the floor, quickly making it back to the ship to take them to the tower. The tower itself was orbiting the earth like a satellite, steel making up it’s walls. They strap into their seats on the ship, watching Tough Luck come out of the ship’s infirmary and give them a nod of acknowledgement before making his way to the cockpit. Why was he in the infirmary? Iwaizumi’s curiosity was answered partially when Peacemaker came out of the infirmary, his silver hair shining with sweat. He pulls off his dirty practitioner gloves, throwing them into the trash at the door before taking a seat across from Iwaizumi on the other side of the aisle.

“Everything okay?” Iwaizumi can’t help but to ask, wanting to make sure no one got hurt. He protected his team, fiercely so.

“Tough Luck and I found someone alive.” He sighs, a frown on his face. “I’ll explain more at the meeting, but he wasn’t in good shape. He’s stable now, but he’s still unconscious.” Escape and Frostbite are listening as well, and they both have matching expressions of concern

“Will he be okay?” Frostbite asks softly, and Escape seems to be trying hard not to blurt out a super speedy rant for once. Peacemaker looks surprised that they were listening.

“I’m not sure.” He replies honestly, and everyone feels the mood darken. Even Escape stops smiling.


	2. Kuroo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo decides to figure out what's going on with Absolute Justice. Something's going on, and he's going to get to the bottom of it.

There is a meeting in the tower. Well, it’s been nicknamed the tower. Short for the “Watchtower”, Black Cat had named it that after watching a lot of Justice League, it was where the ILH lived, congregated and worked. Not all of them lived there. In fact, they mostly lived on earth with their secret identities. Besides the occasional tower crashing after a mission or the Med Bay if they got injured, they all had another life. Black Cat for example, was actually Kuroo Tetsurou a flirty adult with a second job in marketing as a CEO.

Kuroo himself is currently in a meeting with the rest of the ILH, and for once he wasn’t bored. Peacemaker, Tough Luck, Frostbite, and Escape had come back to the tower with an injured blonde guy/robot thing who was placed in a med pod to be healed before starting the meeting. A med pod would heal all injuries, granted you had enough time. It usually wouldn’t leave any scarring either.

Everyone who went on the mission came back looking preoccupied and lost in their thoughts. Escape was nervous and jittery, while Frostbite just looked plain old freaked out. At the opposite side of the table, Absolute Justice was glaring into his plastic cup of water like it had personally offended him and then attempted to murder his entire family. Kuroo almost snickers at the thought. So what had happened on the mission? He turns his attention back to the matter at hand, curiosity fueling his attention.

“So you’re telling me you guys just found this guy, and decided ‘hey let’s take this random guy to our base!’? Doesn’t it seem a little weird that they would’ve left one of their prime experiments behind?” Sunshine asks, starting to look frustrated. Ah yes, the matter at hand was one of Kuroo’s favorite things. An argument.

“We couldn’t just leave him there.” Peacemaker reasons, trying to calm Sunshine down. “He was an innocent civilian who was experimented on, most likely against his will.” Peacemaker was always trying, as his name says, to keep the peace between their team. His name made a lot of sense, huh? Well, they did have their names for a reason. Sunshine, for example, was quite literally his name. He was almost always excitable, cheerful and happy. 

Quite like Escape actually. Kuroo himself would’ve thought they were related if they didn’t look so different. Escape has the brightest orange hair ever. Sunshine has dark, usually spiked up hair, with a blonde area in the middle. His dye job was completely ridiculous.

As for Peacemaker, as stated earlier, he is a calm man. He is the one that always tries to settle arguments and the like. He is slightly shorter than Tough Luck. He has silver hair, despite not being nearly old enough to be a grandpa. It was probably a side effect of his genetic mutation, Kuroo reasons.

“People already know we’re up in the Watchtower, so it’s not like they’re using him to track us.” Frostbite adds, softly. Frostbite had been like this since Kuroo had met him. He had always been quiet, like he was trying not to call attention to himself. That was a weird concept to Kuroo, seeing as he himself had always been outgoing and an attention seeker. That was one of the reasons he became Black Cat in the first place. 

What was also strange was that Absolute Justice hadn’t pointed out anything at all that had gone wrong with the mission at all. Usually he pointed out at least one or two things that the team could improve on for the next mission. Instead, he was still glaring into his glass of water aggressively. He’s always intimidating to Kuroo, but now he knows he doesn’t want to get on his bad side. God forbid he get the same look as that water. He shudders at the thought.

“Touché.” Sunshine says, with a slight grin he seems to be holding back, before continuing. “But I don’t like it. I mean, what if--” Tough Luck sighs, and Sunshine stops talking.

“You don’t have to like it. But, you can’t go through life always thinking of the what if’s. Sometimes you just have to make a choice and stick with it.” He says, looking at sunshine like he was his son. Well, technically he was kinda. Sunshine was Tough Luck’s sidekick, both of them having no real powers. They fought with acrobatics and gadgets, kind of like their own Batman and Robin.

Weird names though, Kuroo wonders why they picked those. Then again, he picked Black Cat. Not because he liked that weird French TV show! Because he thought it sounded mysterious and cool. Definitely a lady catcher. Or a guy catcher, he wasn’t particular about that.

“What about that creepy old basement? What was actually down there?” Escape asks, the words just falling out of his mouth. He always talked fast, and sometimes he’d blur the words together because of his superspeed. Frostbite nodded in agreement to his friend’s question. At least, Kuroo assumed they were friends. If they weren’t, oh well. It was no skin off his back.

“Most of the stuff down there was the failed experiments of living things decomposing. Although the vault #1468 was long empty. The experiment could have possibly escaped prior to the mission.” Peacemaker says, looking through Tough Luck’s notes on the mission. 

Kuroo notices Absolute Justice stiffen. No one else seems to notice besides himself and Wolfheart who was sitting to Absolute Justice’s right. Wolfheart had the perpetual scowl on his face. Wolfheart was the kind of guy you don't want to mess with. Instead of an air of confidence and authority like the others, he seemed to just have an air of anger.

“Do we know if whatever was in there is a danger?” Kuroo speaks up, actually involved in the meeting instead of watching people argue for once.

“According to the old records Sunshine and I managed to hack, they were experimenting to make a superhuman. And it went wrong. Perhaps that's why it went abandoned.” Tough luck replies, pursing his lips thoughtfully. Kuroo glances at Absolute Justice again and damn is he tense at that glass of water.

“We haven't been able to find a name or anything of the experiment, but we have reason to believe that this was part of Project P.” Peacemaker adds, drawing Kuroo’s attention away from the water again. Escape is fidgeting, Frostbite is still looking down, no one seems to react to this 'Project P’.

“Project P?” Sunshine asks.

“It was a code we heard a lot with villains in our area. Nothing big yet. Stay alert everyone. There could be trouble soon. Do you have anything to add before I let them go?” Tough Luck asks in his dad voice. Everyone called Tough Luck and Peacemaker the mom and dad of the group behind their backs. Kuroo himself found it hilarious.

“No," Peacemaker sighs. “You are all dismissed.”

Everyone begins to leave, and Kuroo watches Absolute Justice. Something was off about him. Kuroo wouldn't rest until he got the truth. The whole truth. Everything. He'd find someone to ask eventually, and as much as he didn't like it, Wolfheart might know something.

Kuroo gets up out of his seat and walks out the door in the back of the room. That meeting was kind of anticlimactic. Oh well. He didn't get to go on the mission anyways, so he might as well get some training in. 

He walks down to his room at the tower  and grabs a water bottle and a workout towel before walking down to the training room.

He finds it largely empty, save for Wolfheart doing his glaring thing as he absolutely wrecked a punching bag. By wrecked, he meant destroyed. Stuffing was out the sides and everything. Maybe he knew something about the way AJ was acting this morning? Kuroo walks through the door and watches him for a minute. Wolfheart doesn't seem to notice his presence and continues to destroy the punching bag.

Kuroo smirks and walks closer to Wolfheart who glares at the punching bag and begins to hit it even harder. He looks as if he wants to hit Kuroo too. Good, Kuroo couldn't stand that dog.

“You know, something was off with Absolute Justice this morning.” Kuroo starts, rather offhandedly. “It was almost as if he knew something. I'm sure you noticed it too, Mad Dog.” Mad Dog was a nickname he had come up with that he was sure pissed off Wolfheart. Wolfheart got along with no one, but Kuroo hates him in the way only a cat can hate a dog. Not just because of that, but also for his brutality and brashness. His innability to handle a situation delicately. To put it simply, he is a brute mangy mutt.

Wolfheart stops punching the bag and glares at him.

“Damn cat, trying to become my next punching bag.” He growls.

“So did you, or did you not notice something was up with AJ this morning?” Kuroo ignores his comment.

“I noticed. He's hiding something from us.” Kyoutani admits, crossing his arms and stepping closer with a sigh. They actually didn't hate each other for all their talk of it, it was more of a kind of dislike that didn't overlap into the field. In fact, the two of them worked together from time to time.

“And? Either you help me figure it out or I reveal what you did on your break from the league.” Kuroo smirks. Hook, line, and sinker, he has this man cornered. He may not know his secret identity, but he did know that he was part of an illegal super fighting ring. He should just pale and give in like others.

Wolfheart doesn't pale and instead growls at him. Hm, maybe he did have more strength than he thought. That didn't mean Wolfheart was even half as smart as he was though.

“You think that could get me, Black Cat?” He raises an eyebrow above his mask. “You're dumber than I thought. How about you give up, or I'll reveal your secret identity to the team. I know who you are, Kuroo Tetsurou, multimillionaire second to only Sawamura Daichi.”

That's the most Kuroo has ever heard Wolfheart talk, him usually being gruff and quiet.

“Ah ah ah, Kyou-ken. You seem to have picked up blackmail. You even outshined  _ me _ this time.” Kuroo smirks. He can't show panic, that would ruin it all. Social interactions are a game to him. “Well, I guess I'll have no choice but to back off for now.”

“Good.” Wolfheart turns back to his punching bag. A beat passes. “Check the Base records.”

“Excuse me?”

“That's the place to start looking.” Wolfheart says, before beginning to beat the stuffing out of the punching bag, signalling the end of their conversation.

Black Cat leaves the room with a lot on his mind. So Wolfheart had said the best place to start looking was the base records.

He hopes they have what he's looking for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg so I'm a terrible person and got really busy with life and school and stuff and I left y'all hanging, but I hope chapter two satisfied y'all for now! I'll try to get chapter three up as quick as I can, bit thank you for reading!


	3. Battered and Bruised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoutani goes on a drug hunt and gets a whole lot more than he bargained for.

Kyoutani Kentarou was a simple man. He didn't wish for riches and gold, for gems and such, for even an inch or recognition for the work he did. He was simply happy for the things he had, his family, his co-workers, his job, his powers, etc.

To put it simply, Kyoutani loved his life.

Everything he had he was grateful for. When he had the accident in the lab, (a cliché story, he knows) he realized the value of everything, and even if you had it perfect, you never know. The accident gave him superpowers instead of radiation poisoning, thank goodness, but he was in the hospital for days. The moment he was discharged, he showed up at home with flowers for his mom, and some toys for his little siblings despite not seeing them for months.

So when a man in a mask flew out of the sky and asked him if he wanted to be a part of a team, he accepted. Kyoutani wanted to give back to this world that had given him so much.

This why he is walking home to his apartment late at night, after finishing his shift at the watchtower.

Kyoutani sighs and looks up into the sky, his breath evident in the air. He doesn't know what the future will bring for them, but he is hopeful it will be good. He looks left and spots two guys in an alleyway. A drug deal if he ever saw one.

Kyoutani growls and shifts into a dog. His powers were combat arts, and shifting into all animals. Not just wolves and dogs.

He stalks closer in his dog form, and makes sure to make himself look as innocent as possible, so he could be mistaken for a random stray.

“...it here.” One of the guy says, a tall built guy with brown hair.

“Bunker #7 again?” The other one asks with a roll of his eyes.

“It's always bunker #7.” The first guy shrugs. “But yes, I need the P serum there by four. You'd better head off.”

“Got it. Tell the boss I'm heading out.”

If Kyoutani didn't know any better, he'd think this was a drug ring. A league of drug dealers working for each other. Except that this wasn't a normal drug deal. He'd said the word, P serum.

Was this a part of project P?

He decides to tail the man.

Kyoutani shifts quickly into a bat and hovers in the dark corner after the first guy has gone back into the building. The second guy, however, has put on a motorcycle helmet.

He secures the package of P serum on the back of his motorcycle, before hopping on and speeding off. Kyoutani follows him.

The thug– definitely low level, Kyoutani thinks– drives recklessly to a location. When he reaches the end of the city, he drives his motorcycle into an office building, to which Kyoutani follows.

It had two sliding doors, and they open to let him in. Apparently he does this often, because it seems to recognize him. Kyoutani shifts into a fly to avoid detection and follows.

The guy parks his motorcycle in a portion of road behind a few more doors. The hallway other than that portion, was completely white. It was bright, and Kyoutani mentally frowns.

This didn't look good.

What had he gotten himself into?

Well, there was no turning back now. The guy gets off his motorcycle, and Kyoutani lands on his shoulder, latching on. The guy doesn't notice at all. He takes of the helmet and places it on the bike.

A scientist with blonde hair and and your stereotypical lab coat walks out, except he's wearing all white. The pants are white, the shoes are white, the gloves are white.

“Is that the latest shipment of P serum?” He asks, looking at the delivery man.

“Yes, sir. I have it right here.”

“Excellent, I've already sent the money to your boss's account. If you could just hand it to me here…”

The delivery man nods and detaches the shipment from his bike. He picks it up and holds it out to the scientist. Kyoutani switches from the delivery man's shoulder to the scientists.

“Hold on lemme get the fly.” The delivery man says, and Kyoutani shifts into a different kind of fly, the one that is small enough to live in an ant's head. Kyoutani was used to the horrors of the animal kingdom.

The scientist smiles, and it's scary looking.

“Thank you. You can now leave.”

The delivery man nods and puts on his helmet before hopping on his bike and driving away. The scientist walks back into the room with the boxes of P serum.

Kyoutani shifts into a slightly bigger fly again and looks around the room. It was some kind of laboratory, all white and pristine. All the furniture was white, as well as all the test tube holders and chairs and doors. He felt what would be his stomach twisting in knots.

This was way bigger than he had thought.

The scientist puts the shipment down on one of the tables and unpacks vials, beakers, and syringes of the stuff. It was a purple looking and kind if gel-like. It was similar to some of the samples they had found in the abandoned lab. Fuck. They could be dealing with a non-missing #1462 or something.

Kyoutani steals himself as the scientist picks up one of the syringes. Another scientist comes in and smiles.

“Are you medicating the experiment?” The new scientist, a woman this time, smiles.

“Yes, unless you wanted to?”

“No, no, you go ahead. I'll organize these into easy to use items.” She replies with a smile that reminds Kyoutani of a shark.

The scientist that Kyoutani is riding on walks through a couple of doors. He enters an access code at one and continues along a route.

He punches in another access code, Kyoutani remembers it as 235620, and enters the elevator. This looked a lot like the shaft on the mission. Kyoutani wasn't there, but he had gotten a good enough description from the others.

The elevator hums and begins its descent.

It's a few minutes before they reach a darkened corridor, the walls are all gray marble, solid color. The scientist continues down the ramp, passing cages of clearly experimented on people and animals. There are no cameras though, probably because if someone hacked the feed, they were doing illegal stuff and could be exposed. Or, they trusted their employees. Or, they just didn't care.

Kyoutani stiffens as they reach a cell in the back, labelled #2573. The cell is black and dome shaped.T The scientist enters another key code, and enters the room. The door closes behind him, and lights come on.

In the room, Kyoutani sees a dirty young man chained to the wall. His brown wavy hair is a mess, and his brown eyes looks tired. His skin is pale and clammy, and he looks so thin. The hospital gown looks baggy on him, and Kyoutani can tell you, that's the thinnest size they have.

Kyoutani wants to run in and free the man, but he forces himself to wait. He needs the scientist to open the cell.

The scientist opens the cell and approaches the man who begins to thrash the chains violently. The scientist pulls out the syringe and the man's eyes fill with anger.

“Don't touch me.” He spits, clenching his jaw. He looks directly at Kyoutani as if to say,  _ ‘I know you're there, do something.’ _

“I wouldn't dream of it. I just need to put this into your bloodstream.” The scientist replies.

Kyoutani sits still until the scientist grabs the man’s arm. Then, he transforms into a bear, crushing the scientist.

“About time.” The man says, boredly.

Kyoutani transforms into himself.

“Yeah, whatever. Look, I just need to get you out of here and we'll have to figure out what to do with this body.”

The man smirks.

“I got that, if you just free my head.” And Kyoutani realizes, he has a neuroblocker headband on, which means he has some sort of psychic powers.

“Promise you won't turn on me.” Kyoutani replies gruffly.

“Fine. I promise.” The man replies.

Kyoutani turns back into a bear and bites through the chains. He then shifts back into a human and catches the man, who weakly falls off the wall. He removes the neuroblocker.

The man closes his eyes before the scientist starts to burn.

He concentrates and furrows his brows, and the man's body is suddenly gone, the only thing left is a slight charred smell and a pile of ashes on the floor.

“Remind me to never get on your bad side.” Kyoutani says under his breath, and the man laughs.

“Yeah, well, you also haven't been injecting me with shit since the age of eleven.” The man shrugs weakly and coughs. He has a coughing fit, and Kyoutani realizes he needs him healed, and fast.

Or this man wouldn't make it to tomorrow.

“I'm transforming into a horse and we're riding out of this damn place.” Kyoutani says, and turns into a horse. Because he was holding the man, the man ends up on his back.

“Alright.” The man replies, weaker and hoarser (no pun intended) than before.

Kyoutani runs through all the doors, stomping on the keypads and kicking down the ones that he didn't have enough patience for.

He makes it back to the lab room with the man on his back, when the woman scientist frowns and sounds the alarm. Many scientists come out and Kyoutani knows he has no choice but to fight.

He kicks a lot of people in the face with his hooves, and he makes a lot of people fall, but he fails to see the woman scientist heading towards him.

Kyoutani feels the man on his back shift. Kyoutani doesn't know what he did, but all the people in the room are frozen.

“Can't hold it…” the man rasps, falling slightly.

_ ‘Hold on.’ _ Is what Kyoutani wants to tell him, but he's a horse. Kyoutani kicks down the door in the front of the lab and gallops through the sliding doors and into the night.

He needs to get help, and fast.

Where would he…?

One place comes to mind.

_ ‘Yachi, I hope you're awake.’ _

He thinks as he gallops in the direction of her house. Kyoutani grunts with effort at keeping the man on his back, when he's not sitting up or holding on.

Kyoutani runs faster than he's probably ever run in horse form.

He makes it to Yachi's quickly, but he has trouble shifting back. This couldn't be good. He feels a mental block in the place where he would slide from one form to another. He forces the transformation, and catches the man he's carrying.

Then, he knocks on the door, panting.

 

 

Yachi opens the door after a minute, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She gasps, wide-eyed and let's them into the house.

“Kentarou, who–”

“Long story.” Kyoutani cuts her off. “I'll explain later. Right now, he needs medical attention.”

Yachi nods, and rubs her hands together, before leaving the room for supplies. The room is a nice yellow color, with a blue couch and a glass coffee table.

Kyoutani puts the man on the couch, he enters another coughing fit. Kyoutani kneels next to him.

The coughing quickly subsides, but blood is on the man's hand.

He takes a laboured breath, as if he was struggling to hold on.

“I… can't…”

“I'm not good at this…” Kyoutani mutters, “But hold on.”

“I'm…” the man says, his eyes closing. Kyoutani realizes he should keep him talking to keep him awake, except that he's not good at small talk.

“What's your name?” Kyoutani asks, and sees Yachi enter the room with the supplies. She drops the supplies and removes the white hospital gown, only to be met with a whole mess of scars and fresh cuts.

“Yahaba… S-Shigeru.” He says, almost losing consciousness. Yachi sighs and slaps her hands down on his chest, making a loud slapping noise. A soft white glow fills the room as she activates her healing powers.

“Kyoutani Kentarou.” Kyoutani replies, trying to keep the small talk going. Yachi nods to Kyoutani reassuringly, and frowns in concentration.

“C-call me–” He grunts in pain. “Shigeru. N-no one ever did.” Kyoutani realizes he's probably been starved of contact physically and emotionally from people, and he'd be damned if he let someone suffer so much from someone else's bad choices. He'd already been paying for someone else's decisions since childhood, he wasn't going to to let him keep paying for them.

“Then you can call me Kentarou.” Kyoutani says, in what he hopes to be a soothing voice.

“Keep him talking.” She says, appearing to push harder with her healing powers.

Kyoutani nods.

She frowns deeper and closes her eyes. Shigeru grunts in pain as she fixes what looks to be a few broken ribs.

“Shigeru,” Kyoutani says, the name feeling foreign on his tongue. “Do you have a family we can get you back to after this?”

“I have a brother–” He grits his teeth in pain. “I don't know w-what happened to him.” The first full sentence since earlier falls from his lips, and Kyoutani knows Yachi is working hard.

Yachi pants, her face sticky with sweat.

“I'm almost there, just keep going, Ken.” Yachi says, sweat dripping off of her nose.

“You can stay in the tower with the IL–”

“No!” Shigeru gasps fear, his eyes flying wide open. “Promise me you won't take me there! Please, Kentarou!”

Kyoutani feels his heart break at the sight of this broken boy's voice cracking in fear of the league. He can't stand it. He look towards Yachi, who is still deep in concentration and nods back at Shigeru.

“I promise.”

Yachi sighs and pulls back her remaining energy in. She slowly comes out of her healing mode.

“He's done.” She sighs, tiredly. “Hitoka Yachi, you'd be relieved to know you can sleep now.” She introduces with a tired smile.

“Yahaba Shigeru, but… you can… Shigeru.” He says, slowly slipping out of unconsciousness. He falls asleep on the couch, looking so small and so broken in comparison.

“Ken, we need to talk.” Yachi says, and walks into the kitchen, Kyoutani trailing behind her.

Kyoutani nods.

They were siblings in all meanings of the word but by blood, and they shared everything with each other. She knew he was Wolfheart and he knew she was Curer. So for Kyoutani to show up in the night with an injured person wasn't that odd, it was the fact that said person was horribly scarred and beat up.

Yachi sets on the water boiler, and sits down across the table from Kyoutani.

“So,” Yachi starts. “Tell me what happened.”

Kyoutani sighs. This wouldn't be easy. “I was was on my way home from the watchtower, when I saw what looked to be a drug deal. I was about to take them down when I guy said he had a shipment of P Serum. I figured the best way to find out what was happening with it and what Project P was was to follow them, so I turned into a fly and sat on the courier's shoulder.”

Yachi nods, eyes round, following along.

“We arrived in a compound, much like the one the league had seen abandoned. I switched to the scientist’s shoulder and we entered the lab. The serum was being rationed out into syringes, and the same scientist took it down somewhere. We continued down the hallway until we reached Shigeru in a cell. He was about to put the P serum into him when I stopped him by turning into a bear.”

“Did you get a sample?” Yachi asks, a frown on her face. It looks out of place to Kyoutani.

“Yes, I'm taking it back to the league after this.” Kyoutani answers. “I released Shigeru from his cell by taking off his neuroblocker and he turned the scientist into a pile of ashes. Then, I turned into a horse and came here.”

“Why were they putting the P serum into Shigeru?” Yachi asks, getting up to pour the now boiled water into two cups with tea bags.

“I don't know.” Kyoutani responds, gruffly. Yachi passes him a cup before taking a sip of hers. She runs a hand through her hair.

“This is crazy, Ken.” She sighs loudly. “P serum? Did you find out anything about project P? Are you hurt?” She asks, and Kyoutani tries to think of a response.

Then, she slaps him.

“Never do that again. Never go on mission like that by yourself again.” Yachi says, tears brimming her eyes. She puts her drink down on to the table.

Kyoutani stands up and pulls her into a hug.

“I can't promise you that.” He says, burying his face in her hair.

“I know.” She pulls back and wipes her eyes, tears still falling. “I love you, Ken. Don't get so caught up in your hero work that you forget about you family.”

“I love you too, Yachi.” Kyoutani says, wiping her tears.

“Go turn in the sample. I'll watch him.” Yachi promises. “You can crash here if you want.”

“Alright.” He replies. “Keep him a secret.” He says, looking in the direction of the couch.

“I will.” Yachi agrees with a smile, and Kyoutani gives her a rare smile in return.

Kyoutani opens the door, a gust of wind brushing across his cheeks. He sets off to the watchtower to submit the evidence.

Little does he know, life won't be as simple as it was for a long time.

No one is sure what the future would bring.

But it certainly wouldn't be easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, I'm so glad I updated, I was so excited to write this! I hope you guys enjoy, and hey, I didn't make y'all wait like 20 years lol

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooooooo, I was inspired by a few AMVs. All I have to say is oops, I wrote a lot. I have no idea why I spent like two days planning out arcs, powers, characters, Villians, villian OCs, etc. I do hope you are enjoying this so far! I'll try and post often! (but no promises lol)  
> For Reference  
> Absolute Justice- Iwaizumi Hajime  
> Escape- Hinata Shouyou  
> Frostbite- Yamaguchi Tadashi  
> Peacemaker- Sugawara Koushi  
> Tough Luck- Daichi Sawamura  
> Wolfheart- Kyoutani Kentarou  
> Sunshine- Noya  
> Black Cat- Kuroo  
> Curer- Yachi  
> More to come!


End file.
